


Twisted Fate

by selinasnapenorrington



Series: One-Shots Stories about Harry Potter [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinasnapenorrington/pseuds/selinasnapenorrington
Summary: I hope you enjoyed it and I am sorry that I have killed in Severus in the end. I really loved him but I think I kinda want to twist the original plot a bit so here is the result
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: One-Shots Stories about Harry Potter [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115993
Kudos: 3





	Twisted Fate

It seems to be a normal day for many today. But to Severus, it's a day that will end him forever. He used to think that Sirius Black is the Secret Keeper of the Potters, the one who will protect Potter and lovely Lily along with their son. So imagine his horror when he found out that the Secret Keeper is Pettigrew, who is currently a Death Eater.

After realising Pettigrew is the Secret Keeper, Severus immediately went to Godric's Hallow, hoping he can warn the Potters before the Dark Lord comes to kill them. But it's too late, everything is too late for him. Voldemort is already planning to go there that night. So Severus decided that he will give up everything including his own life if it can help him to save Lily. So he immediately goes to Godric's Hallow and quickly tells the Potters what will happen.

But everything happened too quickly, Voldemort arrived and is now at the front door of the house.

"Go! Run! Get out of the house! Save yourself...Don't wait for me!" Severus shouts immediately and fights Voldemort as he comes into the house.

"Severus...you are a smart and talented man...you are young and yet you decided to give up your own life to save this Mudblood and her husband as well as that baby of theirs...you are so foolish...she will never love you and I will kill you tonight..." Voldemort said. Lily is just in the next room with James, little Harry is in her arms. Lily wants to go to help him, but James doesn't let her to. Both of them have listened to what Voldemort has said and is shocked that Severus has loved Lily and yet she doesn't know that until now.

But all is too late, Voldemort killed Severus with an Avada Kedavra. Voldemort comes to them and tried to kill Harry, but the spell rebounded. Only a scar is left on Harry's forehead as well as a black robe on the floor. Severus's body is still on the floor in the next room.


End file.
